L'offre d'une citrouille
by Lusaka
Summary: L'association formée par diverses boutiques du Chemin de Traverse propose une soirée spéciale Halloween. Ce qui, bien entendu, réjoui Draco Malfoy... slash léger [DM et ?]


_Tous les personnages sont à Rowling, bien sûr, et je garde le couple secret pour l'instant. J'aime les surprises... pas vous ? _

_Cet OS a une histoire. Si si... C'est ma participation à un concours, organisé par "m a n y f i c s . n e t" qui est un site que je vous recommande vivement. Donc le but était d'écrire un OS sur le thème d'Halloween en respectant un rating T+ maximum. Je ne le mets ici que pour faire de la pub à ce site, vous l'aurez compris. Donc, si vous voulez me donner votre avis, s'il vous plaît, ne le faites pas ici, mais sur manyfics. Merci et bonne lecture ! _

_EDIT du 1er décembre : le résultat du concours a été donné. C'est Nouchette qui l'a remporté !! Allez lire son OS sur le site, il est vraiment bien ! Et moi j'ai été classée dans les cinq premiers et je vais donc recevoir un marque page ! Voilou. Maintenant, vous pouvez mettre des review ici si vous voulez. lolll_

* * *

**L'offre d'une citrouille...**

N'y avait-il aucune chaleur dans ce monde ? Il remonta son écharpe jusqu'à son nez d'un geste agacé et allongea le pas. Il devait être au magasin avant la tombée de la nuit pour l'ouverture spéciale. Quelle idée ! Plusieurs marchands du Chemin de Traverse s'étaient réunis et mis d'accord pour créer la nuit d'Halloween. Le principe était simple : il fallait décorer son magasin du mieux possible, et l'ouvrir toute la nuit. Cette animation était censée attirer les clients…

Il soupira. Pourquoi lui avait-on demandé de participer ? Certes sa librairie était désormais une des plus réputée de Londres. Mais malgré ça, il avait la mauvaise impression qu'ils avaient fait cela par pitié. Encore une fois. Il en avait la nausée. Lui, Draco Malfoy, inspirait la pitié.

C'était de la crainte qu'il voulait. Que les gens ploient devant lui et s'écartent. Mais comment y parvenir lorsque son histoire avait été publiée dans tous les journaux, lorsque sans réellement le vouloir, on était devenu un héros et un martyre de guerre ?

Ses parents s'étaient tous deux rebellés contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors que celui-ci voulait imposer une mission particulièrement dangereuse à leur fils. Ils avaient été retrouvés par l'Ordre en très mauvais état et n'avaient pas survécu. Draco s'était donc réfugié au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait chacun des membres pour honorer la mémoire de ses parents.

Et il le regrettait.

Profondément…

Il avait cru qu'ouvrir une librairie allait lui permettre de se cacher un peu, derrière les livres, derrière son comptoir, derrière ses cartons. Mais non. Il avait au contraire été encore plus exposé. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était entré dans un cercle de gens qu'il connaissait parfaitement, recréant quelque peu l'ambiance rassurante de Poudlard.

Dans la même rue que la sienne se trouvaient : "Le petit entraîneur", magasin réputé d'accessoires de quidditch, tenu par Harry Potter et Ron Weasley ; "Farces pour sorciers facétieux", dont la description n'est plus à faire ; "La belle plante", propriété du fleuriste Londubat, et enfin, le bar irlandais tenu par Seamus Finnigan.

Certes, la rue était longue et toutes ces boutiques étaient séparées de plusieurs mètres à chaque fois. Mais quelle idée de plonger dans ce repère de Gryffondors !

Draco s'arrêta enfin devant son magasin. Et dire qu'il avait prévu de rester chez lui, pour profiter de ce jour de fête au chaud ! Mais non, il était là, dans le froid, à chercher la clef de sa librairie au fond d'une des poches de sa cape. Il ouvrit enfin la porte et rentra dans la chaleur de la pièce, non sans un frisson.

Dehors, la rue était calme, comme une fin d'après midi d'octobre habituelle. Peu de personnes étaient au courant de la surprise que l'association du Chemin leur réservait. Et quelle surprise…

Encore une fois, Draco grogna. Il se dirigea vers le fond de sa boutique, où un carton d'un rouge éclatant l'attendait. Il ne l'avait pas encore ouvert, même par curiosité, alors que cela faisait une semaine que Fred et George Weasley, à l'origine de ce projet, le lui avaient apporté. Il donna un coup de baguette, et des décors oranges et noirs s'étalèrent à ses pieds.

- Splendide, lâcha-t-il.

Il eut un bref mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit également des araignées en plastique sortirent du carton, mais se reprit bien vite. Lentement, avec méthode, il installa tous les accessoires sur sa vitrine et dans le magasin, se refusant cependant à placer cet affreux boa constrictor violet autour de sa caisse de paiement.

A l'extérieur, d'autres changements avaient lieu. Les boutiques s'illuminaient, et bientôt, la rue se remplit de parents et de jeunes enfants qui admiraient les décors éclatants des magasins. Le bar de Finnigan allait certainement faire fortune. Lorsqu'il vit cela, Draco décida qu'il était très bien à l'intérieur, assit sur son tabouret, un livre dans les mains, attendant que la nuit passe.

Des rires joyeux s'élevèrent très vite de la rue, des enfants déguisés se couraient après et admiraient chaque vitrine. Vraiment, cette idée d'Halloween semblait plaire à tout le monde. Et plus les gens riaient, plus ils étaient heureux, plus Malfoy se renfrognait.

Il avait tout à fait conscience de devenir un grognon à qui rien ne plaisait. On le comparait souvent avec le vieux Snape. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Un homme à demi-mort ne se soucie pas de l'avis des vivants. Psychiquement, Draco était mort la même nuit que ses parents. Ce qu'il avait vu ce soir là l'avait achevé. Il ne trouvait plus d'intérêt à vivre, mais ne se sentait pas le courage d'y mettre fin de lui-même pour autant.

Alors, bon gré mal gré, il attendait que cela passe. Les livres étaient les seuls moments de vie qu'il s'accordait et dans lesquels il se ressourçait. Autour de lui, tous ces gens qu'il considérait à présent comme des collègues, n'avaient de cesse de le pousser, de le remuer, de tenter tout et son contraire pour lui rendre sa vie perdue.

Et tout ça, par pitié.

Une jeune femme et sa petite fille entrèrent dans la librairie.

- Oh regarde Mumy ! s'exclama la fillette en pointant le doigt sur les longues toiles d'araignées qui pendaient du plafond.

Malfoy leva les yeux de son livre et eut un sursaut de dégoût en voyant la tenue de la gamine. Celle-ci était déguisée en une sorte d'elfe démoniaque qui ne ressemblait au final à rien du tout. La mère coupa son observation.

- Bonsoir Monsieur, lui dit-elle avait un grand sourire. J'avais commandé un grimoire il y a quelques temps, peut-être l'avez-vous reçu ?

Le blond entra dans son rôle et tâcha de contenter sa cliente avec un sourire plat et neutre qui semblait contenter tout le monde. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la rue.

Des petits monstres sautillaient de partout, aucunement effrayants, sous le sourire condescendant de leurs parents. Le Petit Entraîneur semblait bondé. Aucun doute que Potter et sa belette avaient trouvé de quoi amuser la populace. Plus loin, un attroupement se formait devant le bar Irlandais d'où provenait une musique enjouée et des rires gras.

Secouant la tête, Draco retourna dans la sûreté de sa librairie. Il circula entre les rayons de livres, mains dans le dos. Pas question de s'endormir : il fallait rester ouvert jusqu'à ce que la rue se vide. C'était l'objectif assigné.

La petite sonnette de la porte retentit. Si un livre pouvait renfermer un homme entier, Malfoy aurait sauté dedans : la tête rousse qui venait de pénétrer son territoire ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Ginny Weasley le repéra et arriva vers lui tout sourire.

- Alors, comment va notre libraire préféré ?

- Je suis occupé Weasley, lâcha Draco pour seule réponse.

Et afin de prouver ses dires, il plongea ses mains dans un rayon, remettant des livres debout, les resserrant, les alignant, fébrilement.

- Ça marche du tonnerre hein ? lança la jeune fille sans en tenir compte.

- Je n'ai eu qu'une seule cliente et une centaine de gamins abrutis qui ont collé leurs doigts sales et leur groin sur ma vitrine, siffla le blond en cessant tout mouvement pour faire face à la rouquine. Je n'appelle pas ça une soirée qui marche du tonnerre.

- Bon, bon, capitula-t-elle. Je te laisse, mais je reviendrai ! cru-t-elle bon d'ajouter en sortant, un rire collé aux lèvres.

Voilà. La pitié avait poussé cette jeune fille à s'arrêter dans sa boutique avant d'aller rejoindre ses vrais amis, avec qui elle allait réellement rire et passer une bonne soirée. Quoi d'autre que cette compassion dégoulinante ? Cette lueur qui brillait dans leurs yeux à tous lorsqu'ils s'adressaient à lui, ce ne pouvait être que ça.

Il inspirait la pitié parce qu'il était orphelin, et seul, désespérément seul. Ils s'imaginaient que l'entourer et venir le voir pour le bousculer suffisait. Mais il n'avait besoin de rien. Ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'il n'avait aucune envie de vivre pleinement? Qu'il n'aspirait qu'à une tranquillité absolue ? Il préférait encore lorsque tous ces griffons le haïssaient cordialement. Il préférait encore cette époque d'étudiant insouciant où les combats contre Potter le faisait se sentir vivant. Cette époque… où ses parents vivaient encore.

Il retourna sur son haut tabouret et reprit son livre. Les fictions lui rendaient un peu de vie. Parce qu'elles ne le jugeaient pas. Elles n'avaient aucune pitié. Elles lui donnaient à voir des meurtres, de l'amour, de la mort et de la vie, sans en ressentir de remords pour lui. Et il leur en était reconnaissant.

La rue ne semblait pas vouloir se désemplir, bien au contraire. Plusieurs clients vinrent lui acheter quelques livres. Tous le félicitaient pour la décoration et sa participation à cette soirée avant de ressortir joyeusement. Il était en train de remplir une commande de livres lorsque la porte tinta de nouveau.

- Quoi ! s'exclama une voix qu'il reconnut avec un frisson. Tu n'es pas déguisé ?

Il releva la tête, prêt à affronter un nouveau regard de compassion, et à lancer un sarcasme, mais toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent en un clin d'œil. Sur le pas de sa porte se tenait une sorte de carotte géante, toute orange avec une petite queue verte sur la tête. Les poings sur les hanches, ce légume étrange avait un visage plein de reproches.

- Tu devais de déguiser Malfoy, ça faisait partie de l'organisation.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé le déguisement, lâcha le blond, sans chercher à trouver d'autres excuses dans son abattement.

- Il devait être au fond de ton carton, reprocha la carotte en s'avançant. Je suis sûr que tu l'as vu.

Le légume se mit à parler, à parler, à parler, tout en fouillant le carton, étourdissant Draco qui n'en revenait toujours pas : Fred Weasley s'était déguisé en carotte. Il portait un collant orange moulant, et une sorte d'habit bouffant de la même couleur qui entourait son torse. Ses cheveux n'en ressortaient que mieux.

Un sentiment soudain pénible pénétra le libraire. Son cœur battit plus fort, ses mains tremblèrent légèrement. Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne tenta pas de bloquer cette sensation oubliée depuis si longtemps. Draco Malfoy, libraire de son état, avait terriblement envie de rire.

Fred se redressa, un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Il se tourna vers le blond en lui tendant son costume, mais il stoppa son geste.

- Malfoy, ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu… t'es tout pâle. Est-ce que…

- Bwuaaaaah ah ah ah !!!

Le rire avait enfin explosé. Draco tomba de son tabouret et laissa jaillir son hilarité, se libérant enfin d'un point énorme. Il eut le bref sentiment de revivre dans ce rire étonnant, mais ne s'y attarda pas.

- Une… carotte ! parvint-il à dire entre deux hoquets.

Fred, qui s'est penché vers lui avec inquiétude se redressa vivement, indigné.

- Je ne suis pas déguisé en carotte, ignare ! lança-t-il. Je suis une citrouille !

Le rire du blond redoubla. Le rouquin, profondément vexé, jeta la tenue trouvée au fond du carton à ses pieds et s'en alla d'un bon pas. Lorsque la porte claqua, Malfoy tenta de se calmer doucement. Après tout, un client pouvait arriver. Il jeta un œil au déguisement et fut agréablement surpris. Après avoir vu celui de Weasley, il pouvait s'attendre au pire.

En réalité, il déplia une longue et soyeuse cape noire à long col, dont la doublure rouge ne laissait aucun doute du type de déguisement qu'elle était. Sans s'en rendre compte, il eut un sourire diabolique. Il agita sa baguette en direction de la vitrine, où le panneau "fermé" s'alluma. La clef tourna dans la porte et il éteignit les lumières, laissant simplement les décorations d'Halloween scintiller sous les yeux des passants et de leur progéniture.

Puis il disparut dans l'arrière boutique.

Tout devint silencieux dans la librairie. Les livres même n'osaient plus respirer. Les araignées en plastiques montaient et descendaient le long de leur fil, machinalement, envoûtées par un sort magique.

Dans la rue, les lumières éclairaient joyeusement tous les visages des passants. Des cris de frayeur s'échappaient parfois, suivis par de vives éclats de rires. La nuit était loin d'être finie en somme. Slug et Jiggers, les apothicaires, avaient organisé un concours de citrouille qui ravissait les plus jeunes. Eeylops, le royaume des hiboux, vendait quelques chauves souris qui n'avaient pas beaucoup de succès, mais bien sûr, on trouvait d'excellents déguisements de toute sorte chez Madame Guipure. Bref, cette soirée d'Halloween faisait le bonheur des clients et des marchands.

Harry discutait du dernier match des Appleby Arrows contre les Frelons de Wimbourne avec un client passionné, tandis que Ron conseillait une vieille dame pour l'achat d'un balai. Le brun s'était déguisé en chauve souris, et s'amusait grandement à agiter ses bras dans tous les sens pour déployer ses fines ailes noires. Le rouquin, lui, avait opté pour une tenue de zombie qui en effrayait plus d'un.

La porte du Petit Entraîneur s'ouvrit et laissa passer un homme encapuchonné, portant une longue cape noire frôlant le sol. Une dame qui s'apprêtait à sortir recula pour le laisser passer et le fixa étrangement. Le nouveau venu eut un sourire moqueur, laissant poindre deux petites dents blanches qui brillèrent dans l'ombre de sa capuche.

La cliente recula davantage, et poussa un hurlement strident.

- Un vampire ! hurla-t-elle. Un vrai vampire !

Le silence tomba brusquement dans la boutique. Harry s'excusa auprès de l'homme avec qui il discutait et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Un cercle s'était formé autour du vampire qui ne bougeait plus, souriant toujours.

- Bonsoir Monsieur, lança Harry. Puis-je savoir ce que…

- Allons, allons, Potter, susurra une voix grave. Pas tant de manières entre nous.

- Malfoy ? s'exclama Ron qui s'était également approché.

Le rictus du vampire s'agrandit et il secoua la tête pour faire retomber son capuchon. Il y eut un mouvement de recul dans l'assistance. Draco n'avait pas les choses à moitié.

Ses yeux aux pupilles étonnamment rouges perçaient les âmes devant lui, tandis qu'il se léchait les lèvres d'où dépassaient toujours les deux petites dents pointues qui semblaient véritables. Il avait accentué la pâleur de son visage, sur lequel retombaient ses fins cheveux dorés. Il parvenait même à dégager le charme et l'aura dont les vrais vampires sont toujours entourés. Les femmes le trouvaient déjà beau et les hommes séduisant.

Weasley rigola nerveusement et rassura la dame qui avait crié avant de la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Elle sortit en lançant un regard soupçonneux au blond qui fit claquer ses mâchoires pour l'effrayer davantage. Puis il darda son regard rouge sur Ronald.

- Tu ne devrais pas être dans ton magasin Malfoy ? lança celui-ci.

- J'ai fermé, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules.

Les trois jeunes hommes libérèrent l'entrée du magasin et s'isolèrent derrière la caisse. A présent, Ron félicitait l'ancien serpentard pour la réussite de son costume, tandis que Potter lui reprochait d'avoir fermé boutique.

- Je n'avais que peu de clients, et j'ai décidé de m'amuser un peu, Potter. Combien de clients croyez-vous que je vais parvenir à faire fuir de votre magasin ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suave où perçait un pur contentement.

Harry s'alarma lorsqu'il comprit les intentions de Draco. Aidé de Ron, il le poussa dehors, et le mit à la porte.

- Les vampires trop réalistes sont interdits ici Malfoy, lâcha-t-il avant de retourner à l'intérieur en claquant la porte.

Le blond eut un rictus moqueur, et reprit sa marche.

Des gens le bousculaient en riant, certains lui jetaient un regard admiratif, des enfants piaillaient, des lampes éclairaient vivement la nuit sombre, de la joie et du bonheur se faufilaient dans tous les sourires, du bruit l'assaillait de toute part...

Il était dehors.

Cette réalité le frappa de plein fouet.

Cela lui sembla soudain étonnant. Comme s'il se réveillait et qu'il ne réalisait ce fait que maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le pousser à sortir de son retranchement et à s'exposer ainsi ? Il comprit toute l'ironie de l'habit qu'il portait. Ils l'avaient bien choisi pour lui. Ne passait-il pas sa vie, ou plutôt son temps, à s'isoler et éviter les autres comme un vampire fuyait la lumière ?

Un gnome le dépassa en criant. Il grogna et rabattu son capuchon sur sa tête aussitôt. Ainsi, il était moins livré aux regards.

Il avait d'abord refusé de participer à cette soirée, bien sûr. Et puis les jumeaux, organisateurs de l'ensemble, ne lui avaient plus laisser le choix. Il s'était alors dit qu'il en profiterait pour remettre à jour son registre, que personne ne viendrait l'embêter, et surtout, qu'il ne mettrait pas un pied dehors. Mais là encore, Fred Weasley s'était interposé.

Draco réalisa que le rouquin en avait trop fait. Il se sentit submergé par plusieurs émotions. La peur, d'être entraîné par cette foule, la colère, d'avoir été forcé à collaborer. Mais un autre sentiment se faufila jusqu'à lui.

L'envie…

L'impression d'être entré dans un livre, et d'avoir envie d'y rester. Ce ne pouvait pas être sa vie, n'est-ce pas ? Cet homme déambulant au milieu d'un troupeau de sorcières et de sorciers heureux n'était pas lui. C'était un autre Malfoy. C'était celui qu'il avait oublié ce matin de décembre où il avait vu son père rentrer au manoir en portant sa mère dans ses bras.

La vision du sang qui coulait à profusion sur la neige le frappa et il dut s'arrêter.

Quelqu'un le bouscula. Il s'écarta du centre de la rue pour s'appuyer contre un mur.

Un vampire faible…

Les cris de douleurs de sa mère lui fit fermer les yeux. Elle avait tellement souffert. Il les entendait résonner dans sa tête. Il revit son père tomber sur le tapis du salon, épuisé. Des elfes couraient dans tous les sens, et soudain, l'explosion verte : Severus Snape sortait de la cheminée.

Une larme roula sur ses joues pâles et il rouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, les gens passaient, sans faire attention à cet homme en noir. Ils vivaient. Tout simplement.

Lui était mort cette nuit-là.

L'envie le reprit soudain…

Comme un picotement. A défaut de vivre vraiment, ne pouvait-il faire semblant ? Peut-être ne valait-il mieux pas. Il tomberait dans un engrenage sans fin. Non, il voulait rester lui-même.

Mais l'envie le tenaillait encore.

Il se redressa et reprit sa marche. Quel drôle d'Halloween... Lui qui aimait cette fête où tous les coups étaient permis, où chaque coin de Poudlard pouvait être une excellente cachette, où les cris effrayés des premières années résonnaient contre les murs de pierre…

Ses pas amples et souples le menèrent jusqu'à la boutique qui semblait avoir le plus de succès. Il se fit discret et entra. Se glissant dans la foule, entre les rayons, il repéra la petite porte verte de l'arrière boutique. Il l'atteint et l'ouvrit. Personne ne le vit disparaître à l'intérieur. Les jumeaux, maîtres incontestés des lieux étaient bien trop occupés à la caisse.

Un puits si profond… Plein d'eau.

De l'eau…

Il pleurait. Les larmes salées glissaient sur ses joues dans la pénombre de cette petite pièce. Il se laissa glisser au sol, s'appuyant contre une table sous laquelle des cartons s'empilaient. Une fine raie de lumière vive filtrait sous la porte. Les cris enjoués des clients étaient étouffés par le battant de bois.

Il remonta ses genoux sous son menton et les entoura de ses bras. De quoi avait-il l'air ? Si l'un des jumeaux entrait… que ferait-il ? Que dirait-il ?

Il avait l'impression de tomber. Dans un puits. Tant qu'il y avait de l'eau, il était sauf. Mais si l'eau venait à disparaître, ne tomberait-il pas au fond ? Il haleta. Finalement, vivre ainsi ne semblait pas aller.

L'envie était toujours là, le poussant dans ses réflexions, le forçant à choisir.

Où pourrait-il trouver une nouvelle vie ?

La porte s'ouvrit en grand brutalement. Le bruit et la lumière du magasin remplirent la pièce avec fracas.

- Malfoy ?

Fred Weasley n'était pas idiot. Les autres non plus. Tous les membres de l'Ordre qui avaient connu Draco Malfoy avant la mort de ses parents savaient que quelque chose en lui s'était brisé ce soir là. Quoi de plus normal ? Tacitement, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour ne jamais le laisser seul. Le blond leur avait montré son vrai visage pendant la guerre, aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait les gens autour de lui.

Il n'avait pas participé aux batailles, mais il avait beaucoup aidé, sans se plaindre des sarcasmes que les Gryffondors lui faisaient souvent. Il ne s'était pas laissé pas faire, non, mais il répliquait toujours dans les règles, en restant fair-play.

Après la guerre, ils avaient voulu en quelque sorte le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait. Serpentard et Gryffondor continuaient à se chamailler, mais l'entente était généralement bonne. Pour Fred, il en allait encore autrement. Mais c'était son secret…

Il referma la porte, les yeux fixés sur le vampire accroupi par terre et alluma la lumière blafarde de l'arrière boutique. Il s'approcha et s'assit en tailleur face au blond.

- Tu t'es déguisé, constata-t-il simplement.

Draco redressa la tête et lui lança un regard froid.

- Comme si j'avais le choix, siffla-t-il.

- Wooh ! s'exclama Fred en reculant légèrement. Les yeux rouges font vraiment effet dis donc. Mais… Tu as pleuré ? demanda-t-il plus doucement.

- Bien sûr que non, grogna le blond.

- Arrête, ça se voit.

Le silence tomba. Que dire ? Que faire ? Il comprenait son envie à présent. Il voulait simplement revivre. Mais il avait oublié comment on faisait.

- Je ne t'avais pas entendu rire depuis longtemps au fait, lui dit Weasley.

Malfoy le regarda, un peu surpris. C'est vrai qu'il s'était senti vivant à ce moment là.

- Il faut dire que ton déguisement est risible, tronche de potiron, ricana-t-il.

Fred fronça les sourcils et se releva en dépoussiérant son beau costume orange.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Draco se leva à son tour, laissant tout le loisir au jumeau de l'admirer en entier. Le vampire faisait très réel et dégageait beaucoup de sensualité. L'ancien serpentard passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, réflexe qu'il avait pris pour toucher ses deux canines.

- Ne… ne fais pas ça, lança Weasley en reculant.

- Quoi ? s'étonna le blond.

Fred secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Bien, dit-il d'une voix fatiguée. Je vais devoir retourner au magasin, George doit m'attendre. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas Draco.

Le blond haussa un sourcil. Les griffons l'appelaient rarement par son prénom, bien que cela arrivait parfois.

- Je crois que je n'aime pas Halloween, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je crois que je n'aime pas les fêtes d'une manière générale. Les fêtes et le bruit. Et puis…

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes Malfoy ? coupa Fred d'une voix douce.

Draco cru percevoir de la moquerie derrière cette remarque. Il se contenta donc de fusiller le jumeau du regard et croisa les bras.

- Je crois que ton problème est plus simple que ça. Je pense que ce soir tu as soudain eu envie de t'amuser un peu, de retrouver celui que tu étais avant. C'est pour ça que tu as accepté de te déguiser. Et puis tu t'es senti coupable de le faire. N'ai-je pas raison ?

Malfoy le fixait à présent avec étonnement. Le rouquin s'approcha de lui et le coinça entre lui et la table sur laquelle il posa ses mains. Il frôla la joue pâle du vampire de ses lèvres et alla se nicher près de son oreille.

- N'ai-je pas raison, Draco ?

- Les yeux rouges s'agrandirent.

- Je… Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Réponds-moi, murmura la voix chaude dans son cou.

- Non, tu n'as pas raison, murmura Malfoy.

- Alors pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas le fait d'avoir envie de vivre ?

- Parce que… Je ne sais plus…comment faire.

Fred s'y attendait. Il posa ses lèvres sur la peau douce et l'embrassa, enserrant le corps chaud du libraire dans ses bras. Il décolla sa bouche à regret et posa son front contre l'autre afin de le regarder en face.

- Draco… Je peux te réapprendre à vivre, nous pouvons tous le faire. Seulement, accepte qu'on ait envie de t'aider. Accepte-le et tu verras…

- Je ne veux pas de votre pitié, siffla le vampire en le repoussant légèrement.

- De la pitié ? De quoi tu parles Malfoy ?

- Vous me regardez tous comme le pauvre orphelin que je suis ! Celui qui reste toujours seul et qui ne parle presque pas ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !

Il avait achevé en criant. Malgré la poudre blanche qu'il avait mise sur ses joues, son visage rougissait légèrement sous la colère. Fred le trouva encore plus beau et lui fit un large sourire.

- Tu n'as rien compris. Harry aussi est orphelin, Neville aussi. Personne n'a pitié d'eux pour ça. Personne n'a pitié de toi. Qui aurait pitié d'un vampire ? ricana-t-il. Ce n'est pas de la pitié, Malfoy.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? siffla Draco d'un ton de défi.

- Et bien… Je dirais de l'amitié, expliqua Fred en faisant mine de réfléchir. Mais ça dépend. Pour ma part, c'est encore autre chose. Je te laisse découvrir quoi.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et leva la main vers l'interrupteur. La lumière s'éteignit brusquement.

- Hey ! s'exclama Draco. A quoi tu joues Weasley ?

- Sshht, souffla le rouquin. Tu vas ameuter tout le monde.

- Si… si tu essayes de me faire peur, c'est complètement raté !

Le jumeau eut un petit rire et s'approcha à l'aveuglette, de l'ancien serpentard. Sans tenir compte des exclamations indignées de celui-ci il le poussa de nouveau contre la table, posant aussitôt ses lèvres dans le cou blanc.

- Je ne veux pas te faire peur. Une citrouille n'effraie personne, ria-t-il doucement. Maintenant, si tu veux revivre et suivre ton envie Draco, écoute moi bien, murmura-t-il. D'abord, tu vas contacter Hermione qui n'attend que ça, pour lui proposer de devenir ton associé pour la librairie. Elle en rêve.

- C'est ça, je vais faire plaisir à cette…

Le rouquin le coupa par un baiser passionné. Il força l'entrée de la bouche mielleuse et déposa sa langue contre les dents blanches du vampire. Les mains de celui-ci vinrent s'agripper dans son dos, mais sans pour autant attirer davantage le légume.

Fred se retira, lentement, dans un léger bruit de baiser mouillé.

- Je regrette d'avoir éteint, murmura-t-il. J'aimerais bien voir tes yeux là.

- Pour quoi faire ? grogna Draco.

- Parce qu'ils sont beaux, idiot, ricana le jumeau.

- Je ne veux pas de Granger comme associé.

Fred poussa un soupir et s'appuya contre la table à son tour, à côté du libraire qui n'osait plus bouger.

- Je ne te demande pas ça pour elle, mais pour toi. Avoir quelqu'un avec qui travailler et partager ta passion des livres, ce sera déjà une première étape dans tes retrouvailles avec la vie. Tu comprends ?

Malfoy ne répondit pas. Il assimilait lentement les événements qui se succédaient trop rapidement à son goût. Depuis quand avait-il quitté sa librairie ?

Il releva la tête lorsqu'il sentit le rouquin se redresser. Fred se dirigea vers la porte et ralluma la lumière. Aussitôt il ancra son regard dans les yeux rouges et eut un fin sourire. Puis, sans un mot, il se pencha vers un carton qu'il attrapa avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand.

- Tu peux rester là si tu veux, mais je dois retourner travailler, expliqua-t-il. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit et à ma proposition. A mes propositions, précisa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Et Draco Malfoy replongea dans le noir.

Il resta contre la table quelques minutes avant de se redresser et de rabattre son capuchon. Mieux valait être aussi discret que lorsqu'il était entré. La porte verte ne fit aucun bruit, et il put se glisser dans le magasin sans se faire remarquer. Seul un des deux propriétaires aperçut un homme drapé de noir sortir dans la rue rapidement.

Bientôt, il fut de retour sur son haut tabouret, enfin. Il avait rouvert le magasin, puisque les gens semblaient vouloir profiter de cette nuit d'Halloween jusqu'au bout. Il reprit son livre et laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

Il se sentait étrangement calme et reposé. L'envie était toujours là, mais moins forte, comme si déjà, elle avait été un peu satisfaite. Amusant… Il avait fallu participer à cette fête des morts pour se sentir de nouveau vivant.

Il soupira et se dit qu'il allait certainement étudier la suggestion de Weasley. Granger était après tout une jeune femme fiable, qui aimait les livres et savaient conseiller de bonnes lectures. Draco soupira, et pensa à l'autre proposition…

Celle que le rouquin lui avait faite par un doux baiser.

Il posa son livre et porta une main à ses lèvres pour les caresser. On l'avait embrassé. Non. Fred l'avait embrassé. Il eut un sourire moqueur. Une citrouille avait profité de lui. Un ricanement ironique lui échappa. Mais son cœur battait trop vite. L'envie s'était transformée en vérité toute simple : le vampire revivait. Quelle était cette deuxième offre du rouquin en réalité ?

Proposition sexuelle?

Proposition amoureuse…

Proposition de vie.

**THE END**

* * *

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. Bisous et à bientôt !! _


End file.
